Ecos del Destino
by Shinja
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si los "muertos" vienen a pedirte que les saques de su manicomio? No apto para gente seria XD
1. Pollo asado a las cuatro cabezas

**1_Pollo asado a las cuatro cabezas**

Serena subió las escaleras lenta, muy lentamente, con el más placentero de los dolores justo bajo un corsé excesivamente apretado y un vestido insoportablemente incómodo: el doloroso placer que provoca un estómago lleno de crema de salmón, pato asado y otras muchas cosas, entre las que no faltaba algo de caviar y un exquisito postre. Hacía mucho que no comía tanto, pero no todos los días se reunían tres juerguistas bajo ese mismo techo a rememorar viejos tiempos, no sin cierta nostalgia, buena comida y abundante tinto astriano: su propio hermano y los reyes Dryden y Van, dispuestos a esperar al sol de la mañana fomentando una magnífica resaca y unas magníficas ojeras. Ella ya no podía más, ni con su sueño ni con los tres juerguistas. "Qué irresponsables… y pensar que de cara al escaparate son perfectos y caballerosos…" rió para sus adentros.

            La muchacha llegó ante la puerta de su cuarto y entró, alcanzando incluso a escuchar las sonoras carcajadas que venían de abajo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Con una sonrisa divertida adornándole el rostro, se despojó ("¡Por fin!") del vestido y el insoportable corsé ("No lo aguanto, es la última vez que me pongo una cosa de estas… pero es que el rey Van sigue soltero y sin compromiso, y nunca se sabe… Tenía que ponerme guapa ante tanta realeza") y se puso un fino y cómodo camisón. Apenas apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada ya estaba dormida.

            Sus sueños siempre eran una variada y absurda mezcla sin sentido, remanente tal vez de la mente enfermiza que la había suplantado tanto tiempo. Esta vez no fue una excepción: volvía a estar ante la mesa, sentada junto a los todavía sobrios amigotes que, sin embargo, empezaban ya a remontarse en el tiempo dos años atrás. El pato estaba sobre la mesa, jugoso y apetitoso, con su delicioso aroma inundando la sala… sin embargo, el servicio le plantó delante la crema de salmón, y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas un poco más: el pato al horno siempre había sido su plato favorito, y aguardó ansiosa a que los otros acabaran ese plato que, a pesar de estar exquisito, apenas había sido tocado gracias a esa larga sucesión de eventos y complicaciones políticas que habían desembocado en la Gran Guerra. Finalmente llegó el gran momento: cortar el pato. Cuál no fue la sorpresa de Serena al ver que al pato le salía una cabeza (la de Jajuka) que al ver su desesperada situación empezó a rogar que no permitiera que lo partieran en rodajas. Se negó: quería comer pato.

            -¡Serena, por favor!

            -No, ya te he dicho que tengo hambre.

            -Sé buena chica ú_ù

            -Te digo que no.

            -Oh, vamos… ¡¡te enseñé a no comer caracoles vivos!! ¿No podrías decirle a tu goloso estomago que se conforme sin el pato?

            -Que no, Jajuka: sólo eres un sueño, y aunque esto sea un sueño, me gusta disfrutar de ellos.

            -¡¡¡Te lo rueeegoooo!!! _ -el afiladísimo cuchillo se acercaba, implacable, hacia él.

            -Hum… ¿qué me darás a cambio? –pidió Serena alzando una ceja.

            -¡¡¡LO QUE QUIEEERAAAASSSS!!!!

            Demasiado tarde: el tenedor pinchó el trasero del aromático pollo y a la cabecita de Jajuka se le añadieron un par de brazos que se agitaron en el aire mientras chillaba como un ratón.

            -¡Alto! –ordenó la joven con voz autoritaria al sirviente que procedía cortar el pollo-. Tengo mucha hambre: he decidido comerme el pollo yo sola… y en mi habitación.

            Dicho esto, Serena se levantó, cogió la bandeja y subió las escaleras tan dignamente como pudo, mientras la cabecita de Jajuka agradecía una y otra vez haberle salvado la vida. Tras entrar en la habitación, cerrar la puerta y asegurarse de que ningún criado curioso reposara "casualmente" detrás de _su_ puerta, se dirigió de nuevo al medio Jajuka que asomaba del cuello del pollo.

            -¿A ver, qué quieres?

            -Bueno… ya que me has salvado una vez esta noche… ¿te importaría salvarme de nuevo?

            -No veo que estés en peligro.

            -¡¡¡Si lo estoy!!! Bueno… yo y unos cuantos amigos… u_u ¿Verdad que nos salvarás? –pidió con ojitos esperanzados.

            -Hum….. bueeeeenooo…. Está bien.

            -¡¡¡Bien, graciaaaasss!!! –gritó el diminuto medio Jajuka agitando los bracitos en el aire.

            -¿Qué tengo que hacer para salvaros?

            -No lo sé ^^U

            -Ah… O.O Bueno, tal vez deberías empezar por explicarme el problema.

            -¡¡¡Ohhh!!! Lógico… u_uU Verás,  estamos atrapados en una especie de… dimensión paralela. Por lo que vemos, aquí hay mucha gente… _demasiada_. Todos repetidos.

            -¿Repetidos?

            -Si… u_u verás, creemos que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Dornkirk jugara con nuestros destinos… esta dimensión está llena de ecos del destino, y nosotros, como no somos ni reales ni ecos, y estamos atrapados.

            De pronto, junto a la cabecita de Jajuka apareció otra: la de Dilandau.

            -¡¡¡¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ayuuuudaaaaaa!!!! –chilló agitando los brazos y zarandeando a Jajuka-. Ah, hola, hermanita –saludó al verla.

            -Yo… yo… yo… yo… yo… O.O

            -Eh, espabila, no te quedes comunicando –dijo Dilandau chasqueando sus diminutos deditos para reclamar su atención.

            -¿Eres quien creo que eres?

            -Psé… tu doble personalidad, el Asesino, el pirómano sádico… Tanto me dá cómo me llames si me sacas de aquí. ¡¡Estoy harto de mi mismo, acabaré por enloquecer!! @_@

            -Yo diría que gracias a esta terapia te has vuelto cuerdo… somos los demás los que corremos peligro de perder la cabeza –murmuró Jajuka entre dientes.

            -A ver, a ver, que me aclare… ¿decís que por culpa de Dornkirk os habéis vuelto un montón de cromos repetidos?

            -¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!! _ –chillaron las dos cabecitas al unísono sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro- ¡¡¡Folken!!! ¡Asómate, que tú sí sabes explicar estas cosas!

            En esto, al pollo le salió otra cabecita, de pelo verde a lo rockero, llena de trasquilones, un lagrimón lila en la mejilla y cara de sueño.

            -Por un ratito que conseguía dormir… A ver, tú eres Serena, ¿no? –preguntó dirigiéndose hacia ella.

            -Si –asintió la chica.

            -Bien, a ver si me explico: cada vez que una persona tomas una decisión importante cambia su destino, y aquí vienen a parar todos los destinos frustrados. ¿Me sigues?

            -Sí.

            -Bien, pues como ya te he dicho, todos esos destinos residuales que hay por el mundo vienen a parar aquí, y siguen su vida tan tranquilos como si fueran los originales… no se ven unos a los otros, sólo a los que formaban parte de su mismo destino.

            -Ah… 

            -Y nosotros, cuyos destinos fueron modificados por el idiota de Dornkirk…

            Al pollo le salió otra cabecita, esta vez barbuda.

            -¡¡¡Te he oído, desagradecido!!! ¡Te di un brazo nuevo!

            -Es muy feo, no veo por qué te tendría que estar agradecido… -gruñó la cabecita de Folken, mientras Jajuka y Dilandau hacían corrillo y reían por lo bajo- ¡¡Vosotros dos, no os riáis!!

            -Si, señor –dijeron los dos poniéndose firmes.

            -Bueno, y como tú eres la única persona que sufrió modificación de destino y ha conseguido escapar a este lugar, pensamos que tal vez podrías ayudarnos.

            -¿Y os ha costado dos largos años llegar a esa brillante conclusión? –dijo Serena alzando una ceja.

            -Bueno, uno ya no es tan joven como antes… -murmuró Dornkirk.

            -Cierto, ya hace tiempo que chocheas –le echó en cara Folken.

            -¡No vuelvas a decirme eso!

            -¡¡¡Uyyy, qué miedo!!! –se burló Dilandau.

            -¡A callar todos! –gritó Folken-. Tienes que encontrar la manera de llegar hasta aquí… tiene que haber alguna conexión.

            -Hum… ya lo sé: tú y Van tenéis lazos de sangre, así que sólo tengo que usaros como puente.

            -¡Ale, qué maja!

            -¡Vamos allá! –la joven se levantó, cogió una aguja que encontró por ahí y agarró la bandeja, donde en aquellos mismos instantes Dornkirk trataba de estrangular a Folken, Dilandau se reía a mandíbula batiente y Jajuka prefería ni verlos.

            Caminando por la casa, que por desgracia había cambiado totalmente de distribución durante el transcurso de su sueño y donde no había manera de encontrar el camino que llevaba a la sala, no encontraron a nadie, de manera que a ningún sirviente le extrañó que Serena se paseara por la mansión con un pollo frío y hablando sola.

            Bastante frustrada por no encontrar la puerta indicada en un pasillo que no había visto en su vida y agobiada por las cabecitas del pollo, que sugerían cada uno una puerta diferente, la chica optó por derribar a patadas las puertas para desahogarse. ¡Oh, sorpresa! De pronto se encontraron en el comedor, frente a un trío de borrachos (concretamente, Van estaba en la etapa sensiblera de una borrachera y se lamentaba por haber perdido a Hitomi)

            Sin miramientos (los borrachos no parecían verla) desenganchó la aguja que se había prendido en la manga del vestido de fiesta que había llevado aquella noche y con el que había aparecido en el sueño y pinchó el dedo índice de Van, sacándole una gota de sangre. Luego acercó la punta a Folken, que se horrorizó al verla.

            -¿¿¿No irás a pincharme con eso, verdad??? ¡¡Desde mi punto de vista es tan grande como una espada!!

            -Y qué quieres que coja, ¿un tenedor? A callar.

            La muchacha tomó con cuidado la manita que le tendía el hombre (que se tapaba los ojos en un gesto terriblemente teatral) y le pinchó. Tras pincharse a sí misma en cada pulgar, juntó su dedo izquierdo con la manita de Folken y el derecho con el dedo de Van y de pronto se vio transportada junto a los cuatro hombres que se habían colado en su sueño… encontrándose con que volvía a llevar sólo el camisón.


	2. Vista panorámica del caos absoluto

**2_Vista panorámica del caos absoluto**

****

            Todos los hombre allí presentes (excepto Dornkirk, que era un viejo verde al que ya no le quedaban ni vestigios residuales de que una vez hubo allí vergüenza y decoro, y Dilandau, que pasaba de gilipolleces y galanterías) giraron la cabeza y le tendieron lo que tenían a mano: Folken su capa verde oscura y Jajuka una especie de… pieza de tela ornamental que llevaba sobre los hombros (o sea, otra capa). Habida cuenta que la chica no había tenido ocasión de ser presentada formalmente al hermano de Van (de hecho, sólo sabía de él por las historias que le había explicado su hermano), se decantó por la prenda que le ofrecía Jajuka.

            Envolviéndose en la cálida capa, empezó a arrugar las cejas y hacer gestos extraños para tratar de hacerle entender a su viejo amigo que quería ser presentada. Dicha idea tardó bastante rato en entrar en su mollera, tiempo durante el cual Folken-sama tuvo ocasión de descubrir en el hermoso rostro de la muchacha gestos que hasta entonces había considerado imposibles de realizar.

            -Ajem –tosió educadamente Jajuka al comprender-. Señores, les presento a la señorita Serena Schezar.

            -Ya nos conocíamos –ironizó Dilandau con un vago gesto de su mano.

            -Un placer –murmuró Folken inclinando levemente la cabeza-. Soy Folken Lakud de Fanel.

            -Igualmente, Lord Folken. He oído hablad de usted.

            -Espero que cosas buenas.

            -Señorita –les interrumpió Dornkirk aprovechando para darle un buen repaso a la muchacha-, yo soy el gran Dornkirk, antiguo emperador de Zaibach –el anciano de largas barbas no pudo evitar darse aires de grandeza al mencionar su antiguo título, pero al ver que no lograba los efectos deseados (concretamente, Serena le ignoraba) llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez debería agregar algo más-. Antes, cuando aún vivía en la Luna de las Ilusiones, era conocido como Isaac.

            Silencio. Fracaso estrepitoso del primer plan del viejo verde para pescar a la inocente jovencita.

            -¡Eh! ¿Qué es esta piltrafa? –gritó Dilandau con ese tono de voz tan suyo y tan insultante mientras le daba una patada al bulto que había permanecido tirado ahí en medio todo ese rato sin que nadie reparara en él-. ¡Pero si es Van Slanzar de Fanel! Caramba, caramba… el mundo es un pañuelo, ¿eh, viejo amigo? –el tono usado para decir estas palabras indicaba a las claras que, de "viejo amigo", nada.

            Con el rostro demudado, Folken se acerco para cerciorarse de que no había ningún error. La camisa roja que llevaba puesta el bulto del suelo ya hizo que le temblaran las rodillas, pero cuando alzó la cabeza para asegurarse de que realmente no había ningún error deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

            -Dios, qué vergüenza de hermano –gruñó al ver que estaba tan borracho que no se veía ni la punta de la nariz.

            -Dios, qué vergüenza de general… tener un hermano así… -le pinchó Dilandau acariciándose obsesivamente la cicatriz que adornaba su mejilla.

            -Eh… -murmuró Serena tratando de recuperar la atención de los tres jóvenes y fornidos hombres para que la rescataran del viejo que trataba de ligar con ella descaradamente.

            -Dilandau, a callar. Desde que todo se fue a la mierda estás demasiado rebelde. ¡Ya han pasado dos años, vuelve a la realidad de una vez! –sermoneó Folken con el mismo aire que tendría un profesor de literatura al quejarse de un alumno que ha contestado en el examen que Dámaso Alonso fue el autor del Cantar de Mío Cid.

            -Eso –dijo Jajuka, hombre de pocas palabras, escuetamente.

            -Bah, ya no eres mi jefe, no me puedes dar órdenes…

            -¡Ehhh! –repitió Serena alzando un poco más la voz y tratando de apartar a Dornkirk de su lado.

            -¿Quieres pelea? –retó Folken perdiendo la paciencia y pisando sin querer la mano de Van, que emitió un leve quejido y un sonoro eructo, al tiempo que sacaba la espada de la vaina.

            -Te haré pedacitos… y luego los asaré y me los tomaré para cenar –respondió Dilandau con palabras cargadas de veneno y saboreando ya el conocido olor de la sangre.

            -¡¡¡¡EHHH!!!! –chilló Serena con una cara que no admitía discusión, réplica o sordera repentina.

            -¡Hermanita, no grites tanto, que despertarías hasta los muertos! –se quejó Dilandau aún con esa sonrisa tan suya y tan perversa en el rostro.

            -¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES HERMANITA!!!

            Ante el asombro de todos los presentes (Van incluido, que milagrosamente logró abrir un ojo y entrevió, más o menos, la desagradable escena) Serena se abalanzó sobre la yugular del pirómano psicópata y logró dejarlo tan desmontado o más que Van a base de zarandeos, estrangulamiento fallido pero doloroso por culpa de las prisas y cierto error de cálculo, y patadas y rodillazos en las partes vitales, todo ello acompañado de una expresión tanto o más sádica que la que tenía su víctima minutos antes.

            Una vez hubo acabado de desfogarse, Serena se giró con toda la naturalidad del mundo y, con el tono más inocente y dulce de todas las dimensiones paralelas conocidas y por conocer, preguntó si podían explicarle mejor las circunstancias de su encierro para poder hallar alguna solución.

            -Eh… ^^U Bueno, te llevaremos a nuestro refugio… por el camino podrás hacerte una idea –murmuró Jajuka muy impresionado y con una sonrisa bastante forzada.

            Realmente, lo que vio Serena por el camino era de lo más insólito: masas de gente caminando desordenadamente, actuando como si los demás no existieran… incluso físicamente: se atravesaban unos a los otros como si ante ellos sólo hubiera aire, sin notar absolutamente nada, como si fueran fantasmas invisibles. Sin embargo, cuando cruzaron una calle solitaria y ella rozó sin querer a un hombre éste miró frente a sí aterrorizado, mirando sin ver nada.

            -Sólo pueden ver a los que forman parte de su mismo destino, a los que están en su mismo plano. Para ellos todo está bien, pero desde nuestro punto de vista esto es un caos. Además, no nos pueden ver pero sí nos notan. En cierto modo, es como si formáramos parte de todo pero no perteneciéramos a nada.

            -Pero… ¡ahí hay dos iguales!

            Efectivamente, dos hombres idénticos se acababan de cruzar (uno entrando a una sórdida taberna y el otro saliendo) sin inmutarse en absoluto.

            -Son el mismo, pero poseen dos destinos diferentes: a lo largo de la vida cada persona va modificando su destino… éstos son los deshechos. Lo peor es que ambos viven en la misma casa, al igual que la mayoría de sus réplicas –explico Folken arrastrando a su hermano y a Dilandau como podía.

            -Es horroroso…

            -No, no es horroroso: un hombre pobre como este tiene pocas posibilidades de que cambie radicalmente su fortuna y como mucho tendrá unas seis copias. Gente como _nosotros_, tan ligados a la política o que vivimos día a día sin preocuparnos por el mañana, tiene cientos de copias. _Eso_ sí que es horroroso.

            Serena tragó saliva, tratando de imaginar semejante desastre… tomó, por ejemplo, a su hermano: ¿qué hubiera sucedido si su padre no hubiera ido en busca de Atlantis? ¿y si nunca hubiera sido Caeli? ¿o si nunca hubiera intimado con Marlene? ¿y si Marlene no hubiera tenido a Chid? ¿y si ella jamás hubiera recuperado su forma original? Sólo pensarlo sintió mareos.

            -Ya llegamos… -anunció Jajuka.

            Ante ellos se alzaba un achaparrado castillo situado en la cima de una suave colina, de piedra gris que hablaba de varios siglos.

            -Todos creen que está embrujado…  por eso no se acercan aquí –explicó Dornkirk-. Por supuesto, nosotros fomentamos un poquito esa creencia para estar tranquilos: si se acercan curiosos basta con hacerles cosquillas en la nuca con una yerbecita para que salgan pitando. 

            Serena advirtió cierto regocijo infantil en sus palabras. Con expresión interrogante se giró hacia Jajuka, en cuyos labios leyó la silenciosa respuesta: "está senil"

            Cuando entraron por fin al castillo hallaron a mucha gente esperándoles: los Dragon Slayers, un número idéntico de muchachas de su misma edad, siete de los chamanes de Zaibach, que despertaron en ella inquietantes recuerdos ya olvidados, Narya y Erya, una Hitomi y un Allen y un buen número de soldados y generales de Zaibach que habían logrado hallar entre el caos. Todos los recibieron con alegría y aplausos… Serena, a pesar de ese amor desmesurado y asombrosamente bien camuflado que sentía por ser el centro de atención, acabó incluso por sonrojarse.

            Van, ya más sobrio tras "caer accidentalmente" en un barril de agua al que le arrojó Folken, creía ver fantasmas y juraba una y otra vez que jamás volvería a beber tinto astriano en su vida. El pobre requirió largas y extensas explicaciones, puesto que la idea se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a entrar en su cabeza. Peor fue cuando se enteró de que los dobles de Hitomi y Allen no sólo eran pareja, sino que estaban casados y esperaban su primer hijo. Eso sí que fue duro de digerir para el pobre muchacho.

            Tras las largas explicaciones les fueron asignadas sus habitaciones y les desearon felices sueños. Por lo que Serena pudo entender, la situación era simple: hasta que no hallara el modo de salir de allí estaba atrapada como los demás. Dilandau, medio recuperado, más amargado que de costumbre y lanzándole miradas asesinas comentó que eso era un buen motivo para que trabajara duro.


	3. Manual práctico: cstlpdm

**3_Manual práctico: cómo solucionar todos los problemas del mundo**

            Día tras día, nada cambió: Serena llegó a hacer buenas migas con las otras cobayas de laboratorio, mejoró el dominio de la espada teniendo como maestro a Dilandau, que se había empeñado (o eso, o la asaba viva por la paliza que le había dado), descubrió que entre el cuerpo de cobayas y el de Dragon Slayers habían surgido varias parejas y disfrutó del suave clima que ofrecía aquella dimensión. Por supuesto, no olvidó tratar de pescar a Folken o a Van (depre) por todos los medios. Lo peor: encontrarse a Allen e Hitomi dándose el lote tras cualquier esquina.

            Durante largos días Serena pensó, se paseó, pero nada: las ideas seguían sin llegar a su cabeza. Luego empezó la terrible fase de planes que tienen buena pinta pero no dan resultado: trataron de usar el colgante de Van para salir, intentaron llamar también a la Hitomi de verdad para ver si ella, con su capacidad innata de ser mal agorera y truncar sueños de felicidad eterna, conseguía sacarlos. Destino-2, grupo-0. Intentaron fusionar el colgante de Van (real) con el de la doble de Hitomi (eco), pero tampoco funcionó. Destino-3, grupo-0.

            Tras mucho elucubrar, trataron de salir volando (como cuando Van atravesó volando con el Escaflowne la frontera que separa ambos mundos). Lo único que lograron fue que Van y Folken tuvieran agujetas en la espalda durante una semana. Dornkirk estaba empeñado en que la única manera de escapar era usar la Parca, pero todos (cómo no) se negaron en redondo. Destino-5, grupo-0.

            Tras otros seis o siete intentos, la desesperación provocó que acabaran por intentar un suicidio en masa tirándose de las almenas del castillo. Dornkirk decidió que el mundo real estaba mejor sin él y rechazó la idea, decidiendo que estaba mejor allí y que siempre podía acabar sus días como fantasma de algún bonito asilo para ancianos en la costa. Hitomi y Allen ya tenían decidido desde hacía tiempo que no era correcto que dos clones andaran por el mundo y habían decidido quedarse, para evitar confusión con los reales en la medida de lo posible, de manera que tampoco participaron en el intento.  Los chamanes apreciaban demasiado su pellejo como para arriesgar sus vidas en algo tan descabellado. Y, la verdad, fueron los más sensatos de todos, porque la idea no surtió el efecto deseado… quedaron todos hechos un montón bajo las almenas, con la dolorosa realidad clavada en las costillas: ¡¡¡no se morían!!!

            Levantarse cada mañana se fue volviendo más y más peligroso para Serena: era fácil oír fragmentos de conversación en el patio de armas o en el comedor, donde frases como "ya llevamos un mes y medio en este plan", "no nos va a poder sacar de aquí", "quedaremos atrapados para siempre" o "tal vez no se esfuerza lo suficiente" eran el pan de cada día. Un día, al atardecer, el desánimo guió los pasos de Serena hasta el banco de piedra que había en el centro de un pequeño jardín, junto a una bonita fuente y bajo unas pérgolas de las que colgaban fragantes flores de tonalidades anaranjadas.

            Exhaló un suspiró y se tumbó sobre la fría piedra. Ello, unido al hecho de que un molesto y helado airecillo corría entre los setos del jardín, hizo que empezara a tiritar. La muchacha advirtió, con sorpresa, que no estaba sola en el jardín. Fingió no haberlo advertido y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

            La otra persona avanzó hacia ella, delatando que se trataba de un hombre por sus pasos pesados y logrando involuntariamente que Serena empezara a imaginarse cosas raras, muy babosas, melosas y "románticas".

            -Vaya, hermanita, así que estabas aquí –se trataba de Dilandau, nadie más la llamaba así a riesgo de ser apaleado.

            "Mi gozo en un pozo…" pensó la muchacha, incorporándose y sentándose en el banco.

            -Sí…

            -Últimamente te veo desanimada… es una lástima, era muy divertido ver cómo lograbas que todos hiciéramos las cosas más estúpidas que atravesaban esa cabecita hueca que tienes… u.u

            -¡¡DILANDAU!! ò_ó

            -Tranquila, tranquila… ^^U

            -Como me vuelvas a llamar cabeza hueca… ù_ú –en el tono de voz de Serena se leía claramente amenaza.

            -Pero si lo eres… yo era quien la llenaba, mujer ^^

            -O te callas o te mato ù_ú –en la frente de la muchacha empezó a destacarse una gruesa y peligrosamente palpitante vena.

            -Vaaale, vale, ya he captado la directa… ^^UUU

            -¿Has venido aquí para insultarme? –inquirió Serena recuperando su aire abatido de hacía cinco minutos.

            -No. Hay algo que quizás te interese… Me gustaría enseñártelo -en el rostro de Dilandau se dibujó una sonrisa amable, que quedaba extraña en él-. Espérame mañana por la mañana a la salida del sol, en este mismo jardincito: te lo mostraré.

            Sin esperar respuesta (que, por cierto, no se produjo), Dilandau Albatou abandonó el jardincito y regresó junto a sus compañeros, dejando a su otra mitad desconcertada y tiritando de frío (ya sabéis, eso de prestarle la capa a una bella damisela no va con el carácter de Dilandau u.u)

            Al día siguiente, bien temprano, la pobre Serena se acercó al jardincito: ni rastro del ex-psicópata ¬¬. Media hora más tarde, cuando las tripas de la pobre muchachita rugían al estilo del león ese que sale cuando va a empezar una peli y tiritaba de frío como un surfista en bañador perdido por la Antártida, se dignó el señor presentarse a su cita.

            Dilandau, aún abrochándose las hebillas de su coraza, con una sonrisa en el rostro y la diadema que solía llevar en la frente sujeta entre los labios (en lista de espera, aún está despeinado ^^UUU) le dirigió a Serena desde el otro lado del jardín una mirada penetrante y atrevida, que hizo que la chiquilla pareciera un semáforo atascado en el rojo.

            -Bien, bien… siento el retraso… -otra vez le lanzó la misma mirada, usando ése tono de voz retador que le es característico a todo guerrero cuando se enfrenta a un rival al que ha aprendido a respetar pero ante el que se muestra siempre rebelde.

            -A ver, ¿¿¿qué me querías enseñar??? –tras sobreponerse a la impresión de ver aparecer a Dilandau así, Serena respondió bastante cortante, con un tono de voz impropio para una dama noble (como se supone que es ella).

            Silencio, Dilandau terminó de abrocharse la coraza.

            Silencio, Dilandau se peinó con los dedos despreocupadamente.

            Silencio, Dilandau se colocó la diadema en la frente y se humedeció los labios.

            -Vamos, sígueme –murmuró despreocupadamente, mientras cruzaba el jardincito a paso ligero.

            -Dilandau, dime de una vez adónde me llevas –Serena empezaba a mosquearse de verdad, y el hecho de que le picara el cuello a rabiar por culpa de la etiqueta del sencillo vestido que llevaba no contribuía a que su humor fuera demasiado bueno.

            -Hermanita, tu solo tienes que seguirme… ^_~

            -¡¡¡¡Pero si vamos al hangar!!!! .

            -Bingo. Vamos a coger el nuevo modelo en el que han matado el tiempo los chamanes… cabina para dos personas!!! =^.^= siempre habia querido uno asi… ^O^

            -Por lo que me han contado antes eras un pirómano, psicópata y asesino… no me digas que encima buscabas pareja UoU

            -Éramos, hermanita… -corrigió Dilandau- Al fin i al cabo, eramos uno solo.

            -Ahora eres un niño alocado ¬¬ y malcriado u.u -terminó Serena ignorando el comentario.

            -¿¿¿Qué has dicho??? ^^UUUU –Dilandau sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió el hangar.

            -Nada, sólo que…. Bah, da lo mismo.

            En la cara de Dilandau se dibujó una sonrisa especial (especialmente porque se trataba de Dilandau): una sonrisa casi infantil, llena de ilusión. Serena se quedó mirándolo, sin acabar de creer que fuera real.

            -¿¿¿No es precioso??? ^________^

            -¿¿¿¿Eh???? O__o eh… ah… si ^^ es muy bonito… (de hecho, aún ni lo ha mirado) (se gira) (lo mira) O__________O ¡¡¡ES REALMENTE IMPRESIONANTE!!!

            -Vamos, ven, sube –Dilandau le tendió una mano y la llevó hasta el enorme guymelef, la agarró de la cintura y la subió a la parte trasera de la cabina, más elevada que la delantera de modo que un piloto no le restaba campo visual al otro; luego se subió él y cerró la cabina-. Dime, ¿qué tal?¿Se está bien ahí atrás?

            -S… sí, pero stoy muy nerviosa…

            -No te preocupes, sólo vamos a dar un paseo. Esta vez la multitud sí que nos verá ^____^ y tal vez podríamos asustarles un poco…. XD

            -No, Dilandau ¬¬ recaerás UoU

            -¿Y qué más da? Antes me divertía mucho más ¬¬

            -Oh, vamos, Dilandau… todo el mundo te prefiere así, hasta tus hombres: antes te respetaban muchísimo, pero les dabas miedo.

            -¿Y tú?¿También me prefieres así?

            De pronto, Dilandau se había puesto muy serio, sentado de medio lado sobre su silla, aún desconectado del melef, y con la cara apoyada sobre el respaldo, mirándola. Parecía muy raro… aquella actitud era realmente impropia de él.

            -Claro, Dilandau… antes, cuando éramos uno solo, tu realidad se mezclaba en mis sueños… era horrible. No te conocí personalmente, pero he oído hablar de cómo eras y veo que todos prefieren que seas así. Además… pareces más real.

            Dilandau perfiló una media sonrisa.

            -Entonces… ¿te gusta cómo soy?

            -Si ^^

            Lentamente, el chico acercó su rostro a ella y la miró a los ojos.

            -¿De verdad?

            -Que si ó.ò de verdad, te lo prometo.

            Y Dilandau la besó. Así, por las buenas, sin avisar ni nada. Y, evidentemente, ella no se lo esperaba ^^ Pero Dilandau tampoco se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación: todo empezó a desdibujarse, y parecía que flotaran en una extraña y tibia nube de polvo dorado. Cogidos de la mano, flotando en una especie de ingravidez, se miraron a los ojos. Y, de nuevo, sintieron que volvían a la realidad, pero se trataba de una realidad diferente: la casa Schezar.

            Y Allen, bastante impresionado porque tanto su hermana como Van iban recuperando la conciencia, y aquí y allá iban apareciendo los moradores del castillo de los fantasmas llenando su casa. Y, lo más increíble para él, era que la mayoría era gente muerta y, encima, viejos enemigos. Y su hermana… y su doble. Y… agarrados de la mano ¬¬******

            -Serena…. ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Me puedes explicar esto??????? ¬¬**********

            -Eh…. No ^^U dime, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

            -Unas horas, ¿por? Está a punto de amanecer ô.ô

            -Uhhh….. eh…. (Serena mira por todos lados, comprueba que la Hitomi y el Allen "del otro lado" no están) vale, todo en orden, pues ^___^

            -Qué está en orden??? –Allen ya parecía realmente MUY mosqueado-. Tu, suéltale la mano a mi hermana ¬¬

            -Ni en broma ¬¬ ahora es mia ¬¬

            -Tu… tuya??? O////////o

            -Si ^___^seremos uno solo… de nuevo ^.~

            En esto, va Dryden y entreabre los ojos, da un gran bostezo y se pone las gafas, con unas ojeras horribles adornando su mirada de intelectual.

            -¿¿Qué diablos es tanto griterío?? Me duele la cabeza… Y.Y T.T U.U O.O O_O ¿¿¿¿¿PERO QUÉ COJONES PASA AQUÍ????? ¡¡¡¡Juro que no volveré a beber tanto!!!! ´O`

            -Eh… Allen, se lo explicas tú, ¿¿quieres?? ^^UUUU

            -¿¿¿¿QUÉ???? ¡¡¡Pero Serena, si yo tampoco entiendo nada!!! ´O`

            Y allí, en medio del jaleo, el barullo, los gritos, los resacosos y un largo etcétera, Dilandau le cogió a Serena de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

FIN DEL CULEBRÓN


End file.
